


Acquired Skills

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller wasn't necessarily a bad teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired Skills

The kid straddled the roof ridge, about thirty feet higher than where Keller stood back from the barn. This was the first lesson. 

“What’s this thing called?” drifted down through the breeze.

Caffrey considered this training. Mozzie called it suicide. Keller knew it was just a wise investment on his part. The more he could teach the kid, the longer he’d get to use him. Of course, if anything happened to Mozzie’s protégé he’d have Keller’s kneecaps shattered. Mozzie was utterly ineffectual physically, but if you crossed the little squirrel he was ruthless, and he had more contacts than Keller could outrun.

“A wingsuit. Well, makeshift. Not the best case scenario when you’re in a hurry but it’s good to learn with in low places. You’ll have to master a few alternatives.”

Caffrey slid into a cocky grin. “Improv’s my specialty.”

“Just try not to break your neck, Caffrey. I didn’t bring a mop. Now go.” 

Neal stood, sneakered feet readjusting on the flaked shingles as he crept to the edge of the gable. The kid took a deep breath, balance wavering enough to make Keller cringe. Then he leapt.

The entire thing lasted two, maybe three seconds but he’d never forget the look of rapture on the idiot’s face as he spread his arms, like a bird or some such, nylon fanning out around him, dark hair whipping in his eyes. A freaking five year old on a sugar high. Keller wasn’t a fan of base jumping, but Caffrey was dauntless and in better shape, so why not let him do it? It would make the next job a hell of a lot easier.

The haystack had been in the right place and Neal got away with just the wind knocked out of him. His cell and wallet weren’t so lucky, bills flittering everywhere, electronics in pieces.

“Not bad. Should have emptied your pockets first. Get zippers on your jeans for Friday.”

A paper drifted in the wind, landing in the straw. Keller picked it up – A photo. A dark-haired beauty with huge innocent eyes. Ain't that sweet.

“What’s this?”

Neal snatched the picture back. “Nothing.”

“Don’t Mozzie teach you anything? You don't carry stuff that can tie you to anything else.”

“We're not on a job! I’m not brainless, Keller. I’ve been around.”

“Been around? I was picking gym lockers while you were in kindergarten.”

“Whatever, I don’t need this. Get someone else.” The kid dropped the suit, brushed hay out of his hair as he turned toward the barn. The little pisser may have been green but he had no confidence issues.

“Geez, you’re touchy. Hold on!”

Keller caught up with him, draped a brotherly arm across his shoulders. 

“Look Kid, you don’t have to get rid of it. Put it in a safety deposit box under an alias."

Caffrey just glared at him, but seemed to get the point. 

“Already then. Let’s try that old curtain up in the loft next.”


End file.
